Shoe Phone
The Shoe Phone a frequently used gadget of Maxwell Smart, appearing from the first episode "Mr. Big", ringing during a concert at Symphony Hall in Washington DC. It has appeared in many episodes of the series, becoming a pop culture item that was often associated with Maxwell Smart. It's known to be the first idea of a portable phone, often creating humorous situations, or causing Max trouble. It appeared in all five seasons Appearance The Shoe Phone looks like an average dress shoe, but when Smart takes off the shoe's sole, a working telephone can be found inside. To make it fit into a shoe casing, the phone's mouthpiece is folded into the phone base. Use Maxwell Smart uses it to send and receive calls to CONTROL headquarters. Apparently, Max has a special direct line to the Chief's office available on his shoe phone. Upgrades At one point Max has a flashing vest button installed to indicate incoming calls because, he says, it attracts less attention than the ringing of the shoe. Pressing the second button places the call on hold #58: "[[A Man Called Smart, Part 1]"]. Later, the hold button is on the shoe's heel #88: "[[Snoopy Smart vs. the Red Baron]"]. In 1980, Max, now with PITS, is given a new shoe phone with touch-tone dialing and, in the other shoe, a matching answering machine. He also has a pair of boots fitted with the same equipment for use in the snow when he visits the Austrian Alps. "[[The Nude Bomb]".] In the 1989 model, both shoes have phones in them and Max is now able to take two calls at once, switching between them using "shoe waiting" Movie: [[Get Smart, Again!]"]. Other Shoe Phones On assignment at the Pomona National Golf Club Max and the Chief communicated using Golf-Shoe Phones, although the cleats proved uncomfortable on the face and the Chief's shoe had to be plugged in before he could answer # 104: "[[I Shot 86 Today]"]. CIA agent Quigley uses a Snow-Shoe Phone to report in from the Arctic #125: "[[Ice Station Siegfried]"]. Max's son Zach, as an agent with the revived CONTROL in 1995, has a Sneaker Phone ["Get Smart (1995)" series]. The location of the Sneaker Phone can be determined by putting a trace on the lace Episode #4: "[[Shoot Up the Charts]"]. Note that, although the above photograph shows Agent 99 with her own High-Heel Shoe Phone, she is unfortunately never seen using it onscreen. KAOS also dabbles with the shoe phone idea; Siegfried is seen to use one on one occasion #48: "[[Cutback at CONTROL]"] and another agent has a very uncomfortable-looking Boot Phone - with the receiver being lifted out of the boot itself #106: "[[To Sire, With Love, Part 1]"]. In another variation, Professor Phineas Pheasant has a Sock Phone with which he is able to communicate from the sound-proof nuclear glass cell in which he is imprisoned #113: "[[Pheasant Under Glass]"]. See also For information on the use of the show phone in the Steve Carell movie see Get Smart (2008). Category:Gadgets Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:CONTROL Category:Phones